third_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Tysva
This is a contribution by -MoonyMangolicious-. For further information on contributions please read The Guide to Contributing. Tysva is the second oldest daughter of her parents Gralnir and Elmera ClachBreaker, born and raised in the caves of the mountain range surrounding Shaw Cral. After being expelled by her family, she has tried to bring honour to her family, only to get trapped in a devious pact with a djinni. Personality She is a determined and strong-willed young woman that doesn't allow anyone to decide over her head. Being naturally mistrusting, she finds it hard to connect to strangers and her brutal honesty has led her to more than one unnecessary fight. But she usually tries to keep to herself, staying quiet and out of trouble. While she seems condescending of everyone around her, she is always on guard and learned to never underestimate others. The devious whispers in her head also added a nice portion of paranoia, making her constantly wonder about others intentions. Background Childhood Her birth and childhood were unspectacular. Being neither the first nor last child, she received affection and responsibility, but neither in unhealthy amounts. Living close with the clan's other families, she got raised to put the members of her community before her own needs and desires. When she reached the age to learn a craft, her maternal uncle took her under his wing to teach her in the art of masonry. She proved talented and soon excelled in working with stones. Four years ago, her parents decided to announce her engagement with fellow clan member Thordek. Appalled at not even having been asked, she fought violently against this decision until she one day gravely insulted her family, Thordek's family as well as 3 additional clan members. The clan elder saw this as a crime worth expulsion and forced her to never use her name again and leave the caves. Heartbroken and confused, she left for the surface. Post Expulsion After two months of camping in front of the cave entrance, she finally decided to re-earn her honour by finding the lost battleaxe of her ancestor Balmiir the Great. She began wandering the lands, listening for rumours while earning her livelihood with her masonry, building houses and temples. She fared moderately well, mostly by keeping to herself and quickly learning to adjust to certain society rules that were unheard of in her clan. At one point two years ago, she ended up lost in a desert and was on the verge of dying as she laid among the ruins of a temple. There, she was contacted by the djinni Khadiga, who offered to save her live in exchange for eternal servitude. Tysva simply laughed and refused, accepting her death. Impressed with the dwarfs self-confidence, the djinni initiated bartering, leading to the two ending up with an agreement: Khadiga would grant Tysva magical abilities and mystical knowledge on top of leading her safely out of the desert. In exchange, Tysva had to obey Khadiga's orders twice a month. They somehow arranged themselves like this, with Tysva mostly continuing her search undisturbed and Khadiga enjoying pushing the dwarf around every so often. At one point, Khadiga used her order to have Tysva find an artifact from the temple of Kefu. The dwarf doesn't know whether she has to simply find it, collect it or destroy it, but as usual, she follows along, though annoyed of this distraction.